Keep me warm
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Levar Milo em uma missão no frio intenso nunca era uma boa ideia. Segundo lugar no Concurso PWP Camus e Milo da Washu.


Estava em uma missão na Islândia. O trajeto poderia ser tranquilo, não fosse o cavaleiro que o acompanhava. O homem atrás de si levava o baú da armadura coberta assim como ele. Praguejava enquanto enterrava os pés na neve alta, que dificultava avançar pela cidade.

— Mas que merda!

— Viemos em uma época bastante complicada. — Camus comentou calmamente.

— "Complicada". — Milo retorquiu sarcástico — Essa neve toda é irritante! E estou congelando até os ossos!

O cavaleiro de aquário observou o outro, que usava camadas pesadas de roupa e ainda tentava não bater os dentes. O capuz forrado de pele estava firmemente amarrado quase cobrindo—lhe a boca arroxeada, fazendo Milo parecer uma criança emburrada.

— Eu disse que não precisava vir. — lembrou-o.

— Há! E deixar toda a diversão só pra você? — deu um leve empurrão no francês e continuou andando com dificuldade na neve.

Camus suspirou. Milo procurava toda e qualquer oportunidade de lutar ou se enfiar em uma luta. Por Atena, ele mesmo chegava a provocar algum conflito por puro prazer! Camus pensara em resolver aquele caso diplomaticamente, mas a participação do companheiro dificultaria muito.

Pararam observando as montanhas que deveriam escalar. Era um longo caminho que fariam a pé. Milo deu um muxoxo.

— Aquele cara lá atrás nos disse que terá nevasca essa noite.

— Sim. — concordou Camus — Procuramos um lugar para acampar e esperar se ficar forte demais.

Ia continuar avançando mas foi impedido por Milo que segurou seu braço. Encarou-o com uma sobrancelha bifurcada erguida. Teve de segurar o riso, Milo havia apertado mais o capuz e praticamente deixara apenas os olhos azul-piscina descobertos.

— Estou congelando. — sua voz soou abafada — Se vamos passar a noite, que seja em uma cama enquanto ainda estamos na cidade.

Camus respirou fundo, pronto a negar. Aquela missão era sua e não queria perder tempo. Por ter treinado na Sibéria já havia feito trajetos em condições bem mais drásticas que aquela.

Mas nunca em companhia de alguém se queixando a viagem inteira. Ergueu as mãos mostrando desistência e Milo ficou triunfante virando-se de volta para a cidade, murmurando que haviam passado por um hotel.

Era um estabelecimento pequeno e Camus temia que por conta das condições do clima e previsão de nevascas, além das estradas estarem interditadas, poderiam não ter mais quartos vagos. Bem, Milo teria de se conformar e seguir com seu plano original.

— Infelizmente temos apenas um quarto disponível com uma cama de solteiro. — informou constrangida a recepcionista.

— Ficamos com ele!

Milo se adiantou antes que Camus pudesse falar. Apesar do olhar de ameaça que lhe lançou, o grego deu de ombros e pegou a chave que a garota depositara no balcão. Esta os olhou com curiosidade, o francês sorriu brevemente antes de seguir o outro.

Fizeram uma refeição no salão apertado e lotado do térreo antes de subirem para o quarto. Milo tirou o baú das costas e o casaco mais pesado, posicionando-se de cócoras na frente da lareira acesa fazendo um som de satisfação. Camus tirou uma manta da mala, estendendo-a no chão.

— O que está fazendo? — Milo franziu o cenho, ainda com as mãos espalmadas para o fogo.

— Somos dois homens adultos e só há uma cama pequena. — apontou-lhe o óbvio — Posso aguentar o frio melhor que você.

— Nada disso! — Milo reclamou, levantando-se e colocando as mãos na cintura — Dormindo na mesma cama vou ficar mais aquecido.

— Não pode estar falando sério!

Encarou-o incrédulo, enquanto o escorpiano tirava a roupa até ficar de camisa e boxer, enfiando-se sem demora debaixo das cobertas, puxando-as até o queixo. Encarou-o demandando que também deitasse.

Considerou seriamente abandoná-lo ali e continuar pelas montanhas. Mas cedeu tirando as próprias vestes, ficando de calça e camisa, deslizando para dentro das cobertas. Ficou de costas para o outro, resmungando um "boa noite" que foi respondido com entusiasmo.

Apesar de ficar imóvel por mais de uma hora Camus não conseguia dormir. As costas de Milo eram como fogo encostadas nas suas. E mesmo tendo afastado uma coberta, havia suor brotando da sua fronte.

Milo remexia-se muito durante o sono, o que não era novidade, mas estavam em uma cama estreita e cada movimento esbarrava no seu corpo. Em certo momento o cavaleiro de escorpião virou-se na cama, aconchegando-se mais a ele. Sentiu a respiração contra sua nuca, estava próximo demais. Não era possível que ainda estivesse com frio!

Alarmado percebeu que Milo encostava seu baixo ventre contra seu traseiro, roçando a óbvia ereção. A respiração na sua nuca ficava mais pesada e rápida. Massageava as próprias bolas enquanto movia-se suavemente.

 _Bastardo!_ Camus decidiu manter-se imóvel e com os olhos cerrados. Que ele terminasse com aquilo e o deixasse dormir.

Milo passou a mão pela sua cintura e acariciou a frente da sua calça. Sua reação foi apertar os olhos e morder o lábio inferior, tentando não denunciar-se. A mão abarcou todo seu pênis sobre a calça enquanto pressionava seu corpo contra as costas de Camus. Soltou um gemido baixo e então riu, falando bem próximo ao seu ouvido:

— Eu sei que você está acordado Camus.

O francês bufou, enterrando a cara no travesseiro.

— Porque não está dormindo? — reclamou, sua voz abafada.

— Como se eu pudesse com você tão perto. — Milo respondeu, mordiscando o lóbulo da sua orelha.

— Você que quis dormir em uma cama pequena. — acusou.

— Estou reclamando?

"Por enquanto não…", pensou Camus.

Milo encaixou sua ereção entre as nádegas cobertas do outro, movendo lentamente os quadris no mesmo ritmo que sua mão o acariciava. Camus praguejou baixinho, não resistindo a mover os próprios quadris em resposta.

Num murmúrio e prazer Milo enterrou o rosto entre seu ombro e pescoço, passando um braço por baixo do seu torso para um abraço apertado. A mente de Camus começou a nublar, uma mão enfiou-se sob a camisa apertando e acariciando seus mamilos enquanto a outra entrava pelo cós da calça agarrando seu membro já duro.

No quarto escuro performaram uma dança com seus quadris sob as cobertas. Milo lambeu e sugou forte seu pescoço, mandando uma onda de arrepio pela sua espinha. Não conteve um gemido de surpresa e arqueou as costas, fazendo o sexo do grego deslizar entre suas nádegas firmes.

Milo afastou-se apenas o suficiente para arrancar a camisa pela cabeça, bagunçando os fios fartos e ondulados. Camus deitou as costas no colchão, observando com os olhos nublados e a meia luz o torso musculoso do outro. Estremecendo ligeiramente o grego foi para cima do companheiro, puxando as cobertas pelos seus ombros. Impaciente puxou a barra da camisa de Camus descobrindo seu peito e desapareceu debaixo das cobertas.

— O que… Oh! — começou, antes de sentir um de seus mamilos ser mordido.

O grego ocupou bastante tempo ali, sugando, lambendo e roçando os dedos pelos mamilos sensíveis. Camus cerrou os olhos, afastando a franja úmida de suor da testa. Havia se acostumado com os toques do companheiro, a ponto de seu corpo responder as mãos e boca que parecia já conhecer cada pedaço seu.

Podia ser que no fundo desejava aquilo quando Milo decidiu acompanhá-lo na missão? Preferia morrer de vergonha a admitir até para si mesmo. Mas o escorpiano não conseguia ficar com as mãos longe quando estavam juntos.

Engasgou um grito estrangulado de surpresa, Milo havia ido mais para baixo, libertando seu membro e tomando-o com a boca quente. Sentiu a língua deslizar por toda a extensão, os músculos do interior da boca sugando-o com vontade. Pegou o travesseiro e pressionou contra o seu próprio rosto, sentindo sua garganta trair-lhe com gemidos. As mãos de Milo apertavam o interior das suas coxas, mantendo-as afastadas. Os dedos roçavam pelas bolas, períneo, até se insinuarem na sua abertura. Camus teve de se conter para não mover os quadris, queria estocar contra a boca.

Soltou um muxoxo ao sentir seu sexo ser abandonado e ouviu uma risada. Milo removeu o travesseiro, olhando divertido e lambendo os lábios avermelhados. Não gostava disso, sabia que parecia completamente desfeito, os olhos embriagados e ofegante.

— Adorável. — Milo murmurou, antes de beijá-lo.

O beijo não foi gentil, foi exigente, sugando sua língua como havia feito com a felação. Milo segurava seu rosto, aprofundando o beijo. Camus passou os braços pelo seu pescoço correspondendo, sentiu a maciez dos cachos que caíam pelos ombros. Gemeram em uníssono quando os quadris se encontraram pressionando as duas ereções nuas uma contra a outra.

Com um grunhido Milo voltou a atacar seu pescoço, segurou seu traseiro e moveu os quadris frenético. Camus enroscou uma das pernas na dele, seguindo o ritmo. O sexo de ambos estavam tão presos entre seus abdomens, que Camus sentiu que podia gozar apenas com aquilo.

Pareceu que Milo ouviu seus pensamentos, porque com um palavrão separou-se dele, saindo da cama. Camus quedou-se ofegando na cama, passando a mão pelo pescoço molhado de saliva. O grego reclamou novamente de frio, agachando-se nu para remexer na sua mochila. Um tubo de lubrificante apareceu na sua mão. Camus ergueu-se apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

— Você já tinha planejado isso? — guinchou acusando-o.

— Não… — Milo disse parecendo pouco convincente — Mas nunca se sabe, não é? Se bem que eu esqueci as camisinhas. — murmurou remexendo a mala.

Camus revirou os olhos e deixou-se cair de novo na cama. Havia um excesso de lassidão naquele ali.

Milo voltou a deslizar para baixo das cobertas animado, lambuzando os dedos com o lubrificante. Voltou a beijar Camus, que estava um tanto contrariado, mas abriu as pernas para dar passagem aos dedos que circularam sua entrada. Respirou fundo quando um dedo invadiu-o, era incômodo e Milo sabia, passando a masturbá-lo lentamente com a outra mão.

Antes que Camus pudesse perceber, já haviam três dedos dentro de si, alargando o suficiente. Empurrou Milo para que pudesse separar suas bocas e ofegar, tinha encontrado sua próstata. O grego sorriu malicioso, pressionando mais ainda o ponto, fazendo o outro dobrar os dedos dos pés empurrando o lençol sob eles. Apertou o pulso do companheiro a ponto de machucá-lo, mas este não se importou.

— Se você visse a cara que faz… — Milo comentou, dando uma risada com a voz grave.

— Cala a boca! — lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

Com uma expressão divertida, Milo lambeu o fio de saliva que havia deslizado do canto da sua boca. Tirou os dedos de dentro dele e Camus soltou um suspiro. O cavaleiro de escorpião o fez virar de lado na cama, ficando de costas para ele como quando começaram. Pressionou o falo contra a entrada lubrificada, ergueu a perna do francês para facilitar o avanço.

Respirou com dificuldade, não importava quantas vezes fizessem sexo, era grande e parecia impossível que entraria toda vez. Milo ofegava contra sua nuca, os dedos apertando a carne rija da coxa que segurava. Parou quando deslizou-se inteiro dentro de Camus, a testa suada contra suas costas. Quedou-se assim por um tempo, deixando que o outro o acomodasse.

— Tão apertado… tão quente… — Milo murmurou, antes de começar a estocar.

O ângulo permitiu que acertasse sua próstata a cada investida, Milo o provocava, entrando e saindo com um vagar torturante. Queria que Camus lhe pedisse. O francês enterrava de novo o rosto no travesseiro, ele mesmo arremetendo os quadris para trás, deslizando o falo rijo mais fundo dentro de si.

— Vamos Camus. — sussurrou contra seu ouvido.

— Milo… — sussurrou de volta — Poderia deixar de ser um bastardo e ir logo com isso! — completou entredentes.

O cavaleiro grunhiu e estocou fundo, fazendo Camus se contorcer de novo. As estocadas aumentaram de velocidade e força, atingindo sua próstata e enviando arrepios pela espinha. Quando Milo agarrou seu sexo e passou a masturbá-lo na mesma cadência, mordeu o travesseiro para abafar os sons que sabia que estava fazendo. Era demais, ser estimulado pela frente e por trás.

Sentiu a pressão nas bolas e gozou nas mãos de Milo, que gemeu sentindo o canal ficar mais apertado e gozando momentos depois, arremetendo em estocadas fundas e preenchendo-o com seu sêmen.

O quarto foi preenchido pela respiração ofegante de ambos e o cheiro característico de sexo. Milo o abraçou forte por trás, distribuindo beijos pelos seus ombros pálidos. Enlaçou uma perna no seu quadril quando fez menção de se levantar, mantendo-o no lugar.

— Eu preciso me limpar, Milo.

— Não. Fica assim. — disse manhoso, esfregando a face contra suas costas.

— Você realmente vai dormir dentro? — perguntou incrédulo.

— Está quente, é bom… — suspirou.

"Oh, pelos deuses!", pensou Camus, exasperado. Tentou se libertar, agarrando os pulsos tão fortes quanto os dele. Milo usou ambas as pernas para prendê-lo, recusando-se a deixá-lo ir. Remexeram-se na cama, fazendo as cobertas saírem do lugar e deslizarem para fora da cama.

— Camus, só… pare um pouco. — pediu gemendo.

O cavaleiro de aquário parou de chofre, percebendo que Milo ficava ereto de novo dentro dele, movendo lentamente os quadris. "Sem chances", pensou Camus. O companheiro virou-lhe de bruços segurando seus pulsos contra o colchão, estocando freneticamente dentro dele. Viu-se gemendo contra o travesseiro de novo. Estava dolorido, mas de novo acertava aquele ponto dentro de si, mandando arrepios e fazendo se contorcer contra a cama.

Em algum lugar da sua mente nublada, ouviu os sons molhados que ecoavam pelo quarto, provocados porque ainda tinha sêmen dentro. Era tão alto que teve certeza que o quarto vizinho podia ouvi-los. Abafou um palavrão contra o travesseiro, ignorado por Milo, que continuava a arremeter como se não houvesse amanhã.

Tomado por espasmos, o cavaleiro de escorpião desabou sobre ele. Camus deu alguns minutos para se recuperar e então cutucar as costelas do outro, que deslizou para fora dele resmungando. Milo ficou do seu lado na cama, o braço cobrindo os olhos. Estava sem fôlego para uma competição de forças.

Camus levantou-se e blasfemou, sentindo ardência e algo viscoso escorrendo pelas pernas. Ruborizou e resistiu a vontade de socar a parede. Bateu a porta do banheiro, fazendo Milo se sobressaltar na cama.

Levou um bom tempo lá dentro. Quando saiu o escorpiano havia arrumado a cama, com as cobertas até o queixo. Sorriu e chamou-o com o dedo. O francês foi até a cama sonolento, deslizando para dentro do ninho quente que Milo arrumara. Sem resistir, deixou-o que o outro o puxasse para cima de seu corpo.

— Eu sou a coberta extra? — perguntou, aconchegando a cabeça entre seu ombro e pescoço.

— Com certeza. — respondeu com um riso, beijando a fronte de Camus.

 **oOo**

No dia seguinte saíram da cidade em direção às montanhas. Mas não foram muito longe.

Estavam abrigados em uma caverna, esperando a nevasca diminuir. Camus podia muito bem continuar, mas Milo não queria prosseguir porque "estava fodidamente congelante". Ainda o fizera ficar sentado entre suas pernas, uma manta cobrindo ambos.

O cavaleiro de escorpião o abraçava forte e esfregava seu peito, tinha a cabeça encapuzada e o rosto enfiado entre seus cabelos. Estremecia e balançava as pernas, fazendo o aquariano ficar cada vez mais aborrecido.

— Camus, se você virar e sentar no meu colo, acho que vai ficar melhor. — sugeriu.

Em resposta o francês deu uma cotovelada nas suas costelas, fazendo-o se dobrar de dor.

 _ **17/02/2017**_


End file.
